


Don’t look at anyone else, just look at me

by mag1da964



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Simon, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, flirting Baz, mutual feelings, shocked Agatha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag1da964/pseuds/mag1da964
Summary: Simon sees Agatha and Baz talking, he gets very jealous but to his confusion not because Baz is flirting with Simons ex, no because Agatha is flirting with Baz.





	Don’t look at anyone else, just look at me

It was warm outside and the birds where twittering, all the signs that spring was here. I was walking outside, me and Penelope had made plans to meet outside to study for an exam.

Thank god Penelope was my friend or else I would’ve been screwed. While walking I saw Agatha walking the opposite way, she was clutching something in her hand and looked both excited and nervous.

She had dumped me a few weeks ago so I didn’t bother to ask if she was okay. Instead I found Penelope sitting against a tree. She was frowning in concentration and writing quickly on a notebook. 

“Hi Penny.” I said when I came close enough for her to hear me. She looked up and the frown turned even deeper.

“Simon you have some scones crumbles on your shirt.” She said and pointed at my dirty shirt. Quickly I tried to get them off. When that embarrassment was over I sat down and Penelope smiled at me.

“Here, I’ve underlined all the important things for the exam.” I did not know what I had done to deserve Penny. 

“You’re the best.” I hugged her quickly before trying to understand her notes. The rest of our study hour went smoothly and it was just a few times that I failed and didn’t understand. Thank god for Penny always helping me through horrible exam studies.

“Are you done Penny, it’s dinner soon and I’m dying for some pork with gravy.” Penelope shook her head, just like a parent disappointed in their child.

“Yes sure, but we need to study more later.” I sighed but nodded then. We picked up our books and put them down in our bags before walking off to eat. 

Agatha was standing a few meters away from us, she had her back turned to us but she seemed nervous. When I looked closer I saw that Baz was standing next to her. He was smirking and talking to her lightly.

Something snapped in me. I wanted to wipe that awful smirk off of his face. I felt anger mixed with jealousy boil inside of me and to my surprise I wasn’t jealous because of Baz talking to my ex girlfriend no I was seeing red because Agatha was talking to my Baz. Wait what, since when was he my Baz?

Before I could think about the options I walked toward them. Penny shouted my name but I didn’t turn around my eyes were fixed on Baz smirking face. He looking as pleased with himself and I wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I shouted and my eyes were shouting daggers at the pair. Agatha looked shocked and surprised, Baz just kept on smirking. 

“What do you want Snow?” He was grinning widely and his eyes were gleaming. I growled and frowned towards him, trying to be intimidating but probably failing.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I shouted again pathetically. I wanted him to look sorry for flirting with Agatha and stop that silly smirking. I got this strange urge to want to see him begging for forgiveness and flirting with me instead.

“Snow I’m just talking with Agatha, so stop this silly act.” He sighed and turned towards Agatha again. But I swear I could spot a blush on his cheeks. 

“Why are you flirting with her?” I shouted and now I really felt pathetic. But I wanted him to look just at me not at Agatha. I wanted Baz to be under my thumb where I knew where he was.

“I’m not, you’re being silly Snow.” He sighed and laughed at me like I was some clown. I gritted my teeth and stared angrily at him.

“Yes you are, why are you flirting with her. Why?” I shouted and Penny came up behind me. She put her hand on my shoulder and whispered if I was okay. I nodded and continued to stare at Baz.

“I’m not Snow and why would you even mind. It’s not like you and Agatha are together, I can talk to her if I want to.” Baz growled back and I got another strange urge to grab him and press my lips onto his. 

“I don’t want you to talk to Agatha, I don’t want you where I don’t know where you are. I want you here with me” I growled and a blush colored Bazs face. He looked so cute and I stepped forward. Agatha looked like the most surprised person on the earth. 

Baz stepped forward toward me and the blush on his cheeks were even darker. He grabbed onto me like I was a life line and a smile appeared on his lips. 

“Please say we want the same.” He whispered near my ear and I shivered at the feeling. 

“I want you.” I whispered so low that almost I didn’t even hear it. Baz heard it and he tugged me closer while smiling.

“I want you too. I was never interested in Agatha I just wanted to make you annoyed.” I growled again and shook my head towards him. 

“Then please kiss me idiot.” I said and leaned closer. Baz looked so happy and his cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

Our lips met and they were so soft and pleasant. They were also much colder than Agatha’s lips. Probably because Baz was a vampire or maybe because he was a boy, omg I’m kissing a boy.

I kept on kissing Baz and tugging him closer. I could hear Penny almost laughing at my silliness and Agatha was too shocked to say anything.

I didn’t care about anything else than Baz, I was just way too happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, leave a kudus and a comment if you liked it!! <3


End file.
